Entwined
by Cheating Death
Summary: A series of smutty Naruhina one-shots. Each chapter will feature a different scenario, some of them following the canon storyline, while others are AU.
1. Study Session

**Okay, I finally got this damn lemon series started, after over a freaking year or so of planning it. In my defense, I've been extremely busy, as I've been working a lot lately. That's what happens when you're poor and need money, I guess.**

 **I'm not gonna lie; I finished this two days ago, but literally couldn't think of a damn title for the story. Am I the only one who has that issue? Anyway, I said fuck it, and finally settled on what I came up with, but I might change it if I come up with something better. I have the titles for the one-shots pretty much picked out, but of course I couldn't decide on the title of the whole story/series/whatever the fuck we're gonna call it.**

 **Each chapter will be a different one-shot, so there are no annoying cliffhangers. Just a variety of scenarios that my perverted mind has come up with over the past several months. Some are AU, like this first one, while others will follow the original canon storyline.**

 **Please note that Naruto and Hinata will be no less than 18 in these one-shots, since I don't feel comfortable making them any younger than that. They won't be overly graphic, but if there are certain elements that some readers may be iffy about, I will be sure to include a disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter. I plan on staying in my comfort zone, and if you're familiar with the lemon scenes that I've written before, then you shouldn't have any problems.  
**

 **Eventually, I MIGHT take requests, but for now, I want to focus on the 8-10 ideas that I already have figured out.**

 **Anyway, please read and review ^^**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 _ **Entwined**_

 _1\. Study Session_

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me out," Naruto said, holding the door open.

Hinata smiled sweetly as she entered Naruto's house. "You don't need to thank me, Naruto-kun. I'm always happy to help."

The eighteen year-old blond grinned and followed her in, closing and locking the door behind him. "No, seriously. My mom is going to kill me if I fail these exams. So you're doing me a huge favor by tutoring me." He carelessly kicked his shoes off, causing them to clatter against the wall.

"Anything for you," she replied, blushing a bit as she removed her flats. "I'm glad that you suggested we come here, rather than at my house. You know how nosy my family can be," she added with mild embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled and led her towards the kitchen. "My mom can be pretty nosy too, but she and my dad are gone until tomorrow night for some business meeting. No complaints here." However, upon entering the kitchen, his jaw dropped when he saw what his mother had done. "What the hell!?"

Kushina had left a few large notes in different areas, specifically on any sort of appliance that cooked food. Each note contained a single bold-lettered **NO**. She had left one on the oven door, another hanging above the stovetop, and a third was taped to the microwave. There was a bit of money that had been left on the counter, along with a fourth note that read **DO NOT BURN THE HOUSE DOWN! NO COOKING! MONEY FOR TAKEOUT!**

"Seriously, Mom?" Naruto grumbled, sweat-dropping. "Does she really think that I'm dumb enough to burn the house down? And how else am I supposed to make ramen!?"

Hinata giggled softly. "Even the microwave? Now that I'm looking at it, is it new?" she questioned.  
 _  
_"Y-yeah. Umm. _._.the old microwave...uh...broke..." he replied awkwardly. Naruto was too embarrassed to admit that he'd had an incident with the microwave the previous week. He had gone to reheat some leftovers, but he had stupidly disregarded the fact that he should've removed the tinfoil covering the container before putting it into the microwave. The end result consisted of having to replace said microwave, along with a very angry Kushina attempting to whoop her son's ass for his stupidity. "She put one on the toaster, too!?"

"Well, I'm sure your mother won't mind if I cook for you," Hinata offered with a smile.

Naruto sighed and removed his black jacket, tossing it onto one of the kitchen chairs. "That woman is crazy," he remarked as he rolled his eyes. "But I won't complain if you make me food later," he added with a smirk. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I'm all set. Thank you."

"Well, I guess we'd should start studying," he mumbled. "We're probably better off doing this in the living room, where it's more comfortable."

A few minutes later, the two of them were seated on the floor in front of a coffee table near the couch. A math book and both of their notebooks were open, the two of them deciding to start with that particular subject since it was Naruto's worst. Most of it was pointless, in his opinion, and confusing as hell to boot.

Hinata began to explain one of the math problems in the book and how to solve it, giving him step-by-step instructions. Naruto wasn't paying much attention to the lesson, though. He could hear her soft voice as she spoke, but he didn't register the actual words. His body was rather close to hers, their shoulders brushing lightly whenever he leaned towards her just a little. He noticed how she grew slightly flustered whenever he did this, a delicate blush on her cheeks as she tried to keep her stammering under control. Amused, he backed off a bit, allowing her to regain her composure.

"Did you understand the equation when I broke it down for you?" she asked, gesturing to her notebook. Compared to Naruto's, which contained a few sloppy half-assed notes, hers was neat and filled with a variety of math problems that she had written down to help with the lesson. She had come prepared, knowing that Naruto was struggling quite a bit in the subject.

"Sorry, could you explain it to me one more time?" He had not paid attention to her explanation whatsoever, too distracted by the girl herself.

She nodded with a patient smile. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning."

Just as before, Naruto barely registered the words she spoke, his gaze fixated on her rather than the notebook. It wasn't his fault; how was he supposed to concentrate on math when his tutor was this cute? His eyes scanned over the soft features of her beautiful face, lingering on her rosy lips as she continued to explain the equation. Her silky indigo hair went almost down to her waist, in contrast to her pale, porcelain complexion. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her well-endowed chest for a few seconds, noticing how the top button of her white blouse had popped open. It usually happened every day, as Hinata's uniform shirt fit snugly on her otherwise petite frame. Her blue pleated skirt stopped at her upper thighs, giving the blond a nice view of her creamy, smooth legs. White knee socks completed her attire, and as Naruto kept gawking at her like a pervert, he couldn't help the dirty thoughts running rampant through his mind. He saw nothing wrong with this though, considering that his tutor was also his girlfriend.

"Hina-chan." Naruto's voice was deep and husky, his lips brushing against her ear. "How long are you gonna make me wait?"

Hinata's heart sped up, blushing all over again. "W-wait for what?" she asked, turning her head a bit to meet his searing gaze.

The blond grinned impishly. "No one's here, and we hardly ever get to be alone with each other." He drew closer, his fingers gently caressing her cheek. "Between my family and yours, it's hard to get you to myself. Why don't we take advantage of this?"

"B-b-but what about s-studying?" she stammered nervously.

"We have all night and all weekend to study," Naruto replied with a flirty smirk. "But for now, let's just enjoy ourselves." With that, he pressed his lips against hers as he cupped her cheeks.

Hinata couldn't help but moan softly into the kiss, lightly gripping onto his white button-up. Her eyes were closed, and she let out a small gasp when he nipped at her lower lip.

Naruto deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth. One of his hands entangled itself into her hair, feeling its silkiness against his fingers.

Hinata shyly returned his advances, allowing herself to melt against him. It was impossible not to, especially with how Naruto pressed his solid body against hers.

After a few more minutes of this, Naruto broke the kiss. "Let's bring this into the room," he suggested, that same devious grin on his face. Naruto stood up and took both of Hinata's hands, gently pulling her up off the floor. He then tugged her towards his bedroom, feeling a stirring in his lower regions.

He didn't bother closing the door, knowing that no one would be showing up to interrupt them. "Now, where were we?" He didn't wait for a response from the flustered girl, crashing his lips against hers.

Hinata was pushed backwards, towards Naruto's bed as he continued to kiss her. A moment later, she was lying on her back with Naruto on top of her. She could feel something stiff poking against her, and she let out another moan. She was too shy to come out and say it, but she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Naruto drew back slightly to peer down at her, his eyes dark with lust. He had grown rigid, the crotch of his pants feeling tight against his aching member. "See what you do to me?"

Hinata moved her leg a bit to rub against his erection, earning a needy groan from her aroused boyfriend. She leaned up a bit to plant a soft kiss on his lips, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

Naruto shifted a bit so that he was positioned between her legs, his manhood poking at her through her panties. He couldn't help but wonder just how tight she was. They had gotten pretty intimate before, but had never gone all the way. He had learned over the past few months just how good Hinata was at getting him off, whether she was using her hand or mouth.

Naruto began to unbutton her blouse, slowly making his way down until he'd unfastened the last one. Hinata fidgeted slightly beneath him, trying to keep her blushing under control when he opened her shirt. Her well-endowed breasts remained hidden behind her white bra, swelling a bit over the cups. While she had always been self-conscious of the size of her breasts, Naruto loved them. Even if she was flat-chested, he wouldn't have minded but her large boobs were certainly a nice bonus. Hinata's pale skin was silky smooth and unblemished. She looked perfect, and he couldn't contain himself as he reached down to touch her.

Hinata moaned softly as her eyes closed, feeling him gently fondle her through the satiny material of her bra. He squeezed one in each hand, smirking when she emitted a tiny squeak. "Do you like this?" he teased.

His girlfriend gave a small nod, her eyes still closed as he massaged both of her breasts. "Mmm..." She arched her back a little, thoroughly enjoying it.

"What if I did this?" Naruto's voice was deep and husky as he unclipped the front of her bra, revealing those beautiful mounds. He didn't waste any time caressing them, his fingers brushing along her soft skin.

Hinata gasped when he pinched her nipples, her lilac eyes opening once more to meet his searing gaze. She writhed underneath him, still feeling his erection pressing against her. "Naruto-kun..." Her breath hitched when he continued to tweak her nipples, which had grown stiff quite some time ago.

"You're so damn gorgeous," Naruto mumbled, moving his face down so that he could kiss her bare breasts. He kept up with the soft massage, occasionally flicking his tongue over one of her nipples.

Hinata ran her fingers through his short hair, squirming as her pleasure increased. She found herself grinding her nether regions against his.

"Fuck..." he muttered under his breath as continued to rub himself against her. He began to gently suck on one of her nipples, allowing his teeth to lightly scrape over the sensitive bud. Her other nipple was pressed between his thumb and index finger, and she arched her back when he pinched it a bit harder. After a few seconds of this, he drew back and grabbed onto both of her breasts, loving how soft they felt in his hands. He groped at them more greedily than before, but he took care not to apply too much pressure.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata softly spoke up. She could feel herself getting wet as his erection poked at her.

Naruto paused for a moment, trying to ignore the incessant throbbing between his legs. It was impossible, and his pants felt restricting. "Yes, Hina-chan?" he answered, using that cute nickname.

Like Naruto, Hinata couldn't help but want to take things to the next level. However, she was unable to make this known without blushing profusely and stammering. "I-it's just that...um...I..."

"Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"No!" Now even more embarrassed by her outburst, Hinata tried to hide her face in his shoulder. "I-I mean...no, I don't want to stop. Would you...um...do you want me...to give you a little treat?"

Seeing where this was going, Naruto smirked. "I'm not going to turn down the offer." He got off of her, allowing her to sit up.

Hinata motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed, positioning herself in front of him. She undid his pants, her gaze locking with his for a moment as she slipped her hand down the front of them to free his member.

Naruto let out a small gasp the second that she touched him, pulsating even more than before. He was leaking with arousal, and he swore when she lightly ran her thumb over the hyper-sensitive area. A second later, Hinata lowered brought her face to his tip, slowly licking him clean. Naruto groaned softly, fidgeting as she kept it up. It felt as though she was licking an ice cream cone, taking her sweet time running her tongue over his aching head. "Hina-chan..." he whined, reaching down to entangle fingers in her hair. "Don't tease me..." It was absolutely maddening and he loved every second of it.

"I'm not teasing you," she replied innocently before administering another lick.

He tightened his grip on her hair slightly. "You know damn well that you are," he remarked with a smirk. "You know how much it drives me- Oh, fuck!" His eyes were wide as he felt his girlfriend engulf his manhood completely, his entire length down her throat. "Shit..."

Hinata had picked up on some things during the past few months that she had spent with Naruto. She had learned that he loved to be teased, yet he couldn't handle it either, and she had fun exploiting that weakness. Of course, she'd never vocally admit to this, as she'd most likely die of embarrassment. Even still, her shyness had gradually diminished, allowing her to enjoy their intimacy without fainting.

Naruto's breathing had grown heavier, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Hinata orally pleasuring him. He watched as she rhythmically bobbed her head up and down in steady movements. "Oh, damn..."

The indigo-haired girl began to quicken her pace a bit, her tongue swirling around his shaft as she continued. She moaned when she felt him tug at her hair, causing small vibrations to shoot through his his cock. Naruto thrust into her mouth, swearing under his breath when she sucked on the rock-hard organ. Just the sight before him made him want to explode. Hinata was naked from the waist up, leaving her bare breasts in all their glory for him to stare at while she orally pleasured him. This was hot. However, as much as it turned Naruto on, he was curious of just how tight Hinata was _down there_. Just the thought of her hot, soaked walls hugging his shaft nearly made him cum right then and there.

The taste of Naruto's pre-cum filled her mouth, and she eagerly swallowed the salty fluid. She loved the taste of him, her tongue lapping at him with vigor. Not a single spot of his manhood was left untouched by her skilled tongue. From the base to tip, she licked and sucked him into oblivion, making it difficult for him to form a coherent thought.

"H-Hinata...ah, that feels good..." Naruto mumbled. "Ffffuck...I really want to..." he trailed off, too distracted to finish the sentence as her tongue swirled around his tip.

After a few more seconds of this, Hinata removed him from her mouth but began to stroke him with her hand. She was well aware of the needy ache between her own legs and she couldn't help but rub her thighs together. Her hand moved up and down his entire length and she wondered how it would feel inside of her. She immediately blushed from the thought, yet couldn't get it out of her mind.

Naruto throbbed in her grip and he let out a groan. He wanted, no, _needed_ to cum but at the same time, he craved more. "Damn it," he growled.

Hinata looked up to meet his gaze. "Is everything okay, Naruto-kun?" she asked. "Are you not enjoying this?" Her lips sensually brushed against his tip, making him twitch.

"No, I do like it!" He immediately answered, a bit too loudly. "Heh...that's the problem... I'm just being a greedy pervert, that's all."

She picked up on what he meant. "Do you...want to go all the way...?" she shyly asked, her face heating up.

"Uh...I...ummm..." The blond was beginning to get flustered as well, her question having caught him off guard. " Well, I...yeah. But only when you're ready," he quickly added. "I don't want to pressure you into anything." That was true, and he would wait for as long as he had to until she was ready.

Hinata stopped stroking him, but continued to hold his erection in her hand. She was completely red-faced and even more embarrassed than he was. It dawned on her just how much she wanted this as well. "I-I-it's okay with me," she stammered. She knew that it was going to hurt quite a bit, being her first time, but she was prepared for that.

Naruto gaped at her, wide-eyed. "Are you sure, Hinata? I don't want to force you into anything that you're not ready for. We can wait."

She smiled softly, still blushing. "You're not. I...I want this too," she told him. "Could you...umm...please be gentle with me?"

Naruto returned the smile and leaned down to kiss her. "Of course, Hina-chan. We'll go nice and slow, okay?" he assured her, taking her hands into his.

Hinata gave a small nod, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Naruto stood up, prompting her to do so as well, her hands still in his grasp. She was now eye-level with his chest, and she began to unbutton his shirt. Her face was bright red, but she managed to perform the task with relative ease. Within seconds, she had unbuttoned each one, revealing Naruto's muscular torso as he carelessly shrugged the shirt off and tossed it aside. His pants and boxers soon followed as he impatiently removed them, while Hinata stripped out of her skirt and silky, white panties. Once the last articles of clothing had been discarded on to the floor, Naruto pulled Hinata onto the bed with him. The blond brought his lips to hers and leaned over her, running his fingers through her long hair.

Naruto's hand slid in between her thighs, his eyes widening a bit. "Damn...you're soaked." One of his fingers easily slipped inside of her wet entrance, almost immediately feeling her tighten around the digit as she let out a soft gasp. "Does this hurt?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head, unable to answer him vocally. She moaned as his finger moved in and out of her, her entire body feeling hot. When he added a second finger, she cried out, clinging onto him as he kept it up. Her breathing had picked up and her face was flushed, slowly giving in to those pleasurable sensations.

Naruto was amazed at how tight she was, enjoying how she clenched around his fingers. He could only imagine how it would feel once his manhood was inside of her. Her moans furthered his arousal, as well as the euphoric expression on her beautiful face. Just the way she stared up at him with hooded lavender eyes made him practically melt. "Are you okay?" he asked huskily, his lips brushing against hers.

"Y-yes," she replied shakily, writhing slightly as he continued to stimulate her. It didn't quite hurt but it was definitely a tight squeeze even for two of his fingers. She wondered how she would handle his member, which she could feel poking against her. Beads of pre-cum leaked from his tip and dribbled down onto her bare skin, indicating that he was more than ready.

After a few more seconds of this, Naruto couldn't stand the wait any longer. He carefully withdrew his fingers and licked off the sweet juices that coated them, enjoying the sensual flavor. "Damn, you taste good, Hina-chan," he said with amusement.

Hinata was too embarrassed to say anything, but she couldn't resist rubbing herself against his erection with a needy whimper. Despite her nervousness, she was ready for him to take her.

Naruto positioned himself between her legs, throbbing with desire. He gazed down at her with a reassuring smile, the head of his manhood poking at her nether regions. "Are you ready?" he asked, his thumb lightly caressing her cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata nodded. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, and she realized that she was holding her breath. She let out a shaky sigh to calm herself down, knowing that the more tense she was, the more it would hurt. Naruto slowly began to enter her, his cock probing at her soaked core. Hinata stared up at him just as his tip began to slide into her, and she let out a cry seconds later when he went a little deeper. He was barely inside of her, but it was already rather painful. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she grabbed onto his muscular biceps.

Naruto paused briefly, silencing her whimpers as he kissed her. He cupped her face in his hands, and his forehead rested against hers. Hinata relaxed after a few seconds and she gave him a nod to indicate that he could continue. Naruto slid deeper inside of her, his length beginning to bury itself within her walls. However, the pain Hinata had originally felt paled in comparison to this new sensation, and she couldn't keep herself from letting out a sob. She clutched at his shoulders, her entire body quivering as she struggled to endure it. Naruto moved slowly and carefully, trying his best not to hurt her. Even still, tears of pain began to spill down her cheeks as his thick member stretched her for the first time. "N-Naruto-kun," she gasped, her nails digging into his tanned skin.

The blond held her tighter and slid the rest of the way in, muffling her scream with a kiss as he did so. He remained still for a moment to allow her to adjust to his size, and he could feel how her hot walls gripped his rigid member. It felt better than he ever could've imagined. He could hear her soft cries and whimpers, her body trembling beneath his. Naruto showered her with gentle kisses to soothe her, whispering words of comfort in her ear. He kissed and nipped at her earlobe to distract her from the pain, knowing that it was one of her sweet spots. His hips moved back and forth in a slow and steady pace, taking special care to go as easy as he could on her. It seemed to be working as Hinata began to relax a bit, her quiet sobs lessening. She could still feel the pain, but it was gradually subsiding, allowing her to experience a new, pleasurable sensation. A moan escaped from her lips and one of her hands moved up to the back of Naruto's neck. She finally opened her eyes to meet his gaze, breathless as he continued to make love to her.

Naruto smiled down at her and brought his lips to hers, his fingers brushing away a few a lingering tears on her cheeks. He kept up with the rhythmic thrusting movements, sliding in and out of her over and over again. "Hina-chan..." he murmured, his voice deep and husky as his breathing sped up. "Fuck...you feel so good..." He loved the way her voluptuous breasts pressed up against his chest as he held her. Her virgin walls were hot and tight around him, and each thrust sent a new jolt of pleasure all throughout his cock.

Hinata moaned, staring up at him with hooded lavender eyes. "Naruto-kun..." she whispered, the pleasure finally overtaking the pain. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she gave him a soft kiss.

Naruto responded with one of his own, a bit more aggressive this time. His tongue slipped into her mouth, his hips moving back and forth steadily. He continued to kiss her passionately, one of his hands slipping beneath her head to cradle it. His motions sped up as he felt himself getting closer, groaning in ecstasy as she hugged his member deliciously. Hinata felt like a dream, and he wanted to keep going for as long as possible. However, his need to cum was getting intense, and he knew that Hinata probably wouldn't be able to handle it for too much longer. "Hinata..." he mumbled, his fingers entwined in her hair. His blue eyes were dark with arousal, and he had to restrain himself from going too roughly. He was almost there, though, and so was she.

The girl writhed on the bed, gasping and moaning his name in that soft, alluring voice that drove Naruto wild. His cock throbbed, ready to burst at any second. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut again, clinging to her boyfriend for dear life. She let out a cry as she finally hit her peak, her body shuddering with delight.

Naruto followed suit with his own mind-numbing release seconds later, swearing and grunting loudly. He exploded inside of her, filling her up with his thick, warm fluids. His toes curled from the sheer intensity of the orgasm, spurting his pent-up seed until he had emptied himself completely. As soon as he was finished, he collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily.

Once he had caught his breath, Naruto lifted his head and kissed Hinata's forehead. Her eyes were closed, and he could tell that she was exhausted. "Are you okay, Hina-chan?" he asked, gently caressing her hair.

Hinata opened her eyes to look at him, a small content smile on her face. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Just a little tired..." She was sore, too, but it had been well worth it. Very much so.

Naruto returned the smile and nuzzled her cheek. "Hm, I wonder why," he teased, snickering at how her face began to turn red. He slowly pulled out of her, noticing how she winced slightly from the lingering pain. Naruto laid next to her and wrapped and arm around her petite form. "I love you, Hinata," he told her, once again stroking her long indigo locks.

Hinata snuggled against him, her head resting on his bicep. "I love you too, Naruto-kun," she whispered, allowing herself to rest in his embrace.

After awhile, the two of them cleaned themselves up, and Hinata put her school uniform back on. Not wanting to bother with his, Naruto opted to wear a pair of black sweats instead, as well as an orange muscle shirt. He watched with amusement as Hinata tried to fix her tousled hair, then planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry after all that. Too bad my mother doesn't want me to cook," he added with an over-dramatic sigh. "I could really go for some ramen right about now."

Hinata smiled sweetly. "Well, I don't think she'll mind if I make some for you. And then we can get back to studying."

Naruto pouted a bit, not looking forward to that aspect. "But I can't focus, Hina-chan," he whined playfully as he took her hand and tugged her towards the kitchen. "How am I supposed to concentrate on boring math problems when I have such a cute tutor?"

Her blush deepened from his flirtatious tone. "Well, if you can't pick up on the material, Kakashi-sensei might assign someone else to tutor you instead of me. If it looks like I'm incapable of teaching it to you, that is."

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden realization. Oh hell no, he certainly didn't want that. "Fine, I'll pay more attention," he remarked as they entered the kitchen. "It's just so damn boring..."

"I'll try to make it more fun for you," she told him, pulling out a pan to fill it with water.

"Here, I'll put the water on the stove," he offered, taking the pan from her once she had filled it enough. "If you really want to motivate me, I have an idea." He put it on the stove and turned on the burner.

Hinata looked at him with a confused smile. "Really? What is it?" she asked as she rummaged through the cabinets for some noodles.

"You can quiz me, and for every question I answer right, you can take off an article of clothing," he replied jovially.

"I-I don't know a-about that," she stammered, her face now as red as a tomato.

Naruto smirked. "Aw, c'mon. You know that it will probably work."

Hinata's eyes suddenly went wide with alarm. "Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Relax, Hina-chan. I'm just messing with you," he said with a laugh.

"Naruto-kun!" She sounded frantic, and it was then that he noticed how she was looking past him. And he smelled something burning.

The perplexed blond whirled around to see the small fire on the stovetop. He had stupidly turned on the wrong burner, and had accidentally set fire to the note that his mother had left specifically as a reminder not to burn the house down. He hadn't even noticed that it had fallen and landed on one of the burners in the first place. "Oh, crap!" Naruto quickly grabbed the pan of water and poured it over the fire, leaving burnt bits of paper in its wake.

Hinata let out a small sigh of relief as she leaned against the counter. "That was close..."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by his blunder. "Maybe she was on to something when she warned me not to burn the house the down..."

 **Okay, that wraps up the first one-shot. I wanted to do a sweet story with Naruto and Hinata's first time, and I hope that you found it enjoyable. The next one will follow the canon storyline, rather than an AU. I can't say when exactly it will be out because of how busy I am, but I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Some Like it Rough

**Wow, I can't believe it took me an entire month just to finish and post this next lemon. Sorry for the delay, I've just been ridiculously busy and tired lately, so my efforts have been a bit sluggish. I was too lazy to proofread it a second time, so I apologize for any mistakes that I might've missed. Anyway, I don't feel like rambling any further, so please enjoy.  
**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains CONSENSUAL choking. Do not read if you are not comfortable with it. I made sure not to go too overboard, as I'm not looking to kill anyone in this lemon or anything. But if you do not like then feel free to skip it. No need to complain about it in the comments. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 ** _Entwined_**

 _2\. Some Like it Rough_

* * *

She wasn't sure how to come out and say it. Now would be the perfect opportunity as she snuggled against Naruto, but her shyness kept her from speaking up. Sure, maybe Naruto was a bit slow, and he could be a rather dense individual. Even still, he would probably understand what she was trying to get at if she ever summoned the courage to actually tell him.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto suddenly asked with a bit of concern. "You're really quiet. I mean, you're normally quiet to begin with, but I just want to make sure that you're alright." His fingers ran through her hair as he held her against his broad chest.

Hinata smiled apologetically. "O-oh, I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Sorry..."

He smirked and planted a kiss on her forehead. "That's good. I just want to make sure that I wasn't too rough on you earlier."

This was her chance. The chance to tell Naruto that she _wanted_ him to go rough on her. Rougher than he'd ever gone before. Hinata loved how gentle and caring Naruto was with her whenever he made love to her, ensuring that she always felt safe and protected with him. Yet she couldn't help the thoughts that had been racing through her mind lately. Thoughts of her fiancé using less restraint than he usually did. Tugging her hair hard enough to make her wince. Forcefully pinning her down with the greatest of ease while he dominated her. His fingers wrapping around her throat just enough to restrict her breathing a bit. Those thoughts made Hinata turn bright red in the face and go completely silent all over again. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she some kind of masochist or something now? What would Naruto think about all of this?

"Hinata?" Naruto shifted slightly to look down at her, noticing her prominent blush and how she had gone quiet again. "Did I go overboard?" he asked, becoming worried.

She shook her head, struggling to maintain eye contact with him as she forced herself to speak up. "I...um... I've been thinking..." Her heart pounded frantically in her chest as he looked at her questioningly. "Well...I wouldn't mind if you went...less gentle than normal," she quickly stated, gazing up at him nervously.

Naruto looked confused for a brief moment before smiling. "Oh, so you want me to go rougher on you, is that it?" he asked, reaching down to lightly ruffle her bangs. "How much rougher did you have in mind?"

Now more embarrassed than ever, Hinata fidgeted. Her blush deepened and she began to stammer. "U-ummm...well...uh..."

Naruto broke into a grin. "I think I understand what you're getting at," he remarked, saving her the trouble of explaining it. "Ya know, I'd be lying if I said that I've never thought about it before. Using less restraint with you while we're having fun... I just figured that it would be too much on you, but if that's what you want..." he trailed off, his finger caressing her cheek as he leaned down closer to her. "I definitely like that idea, Hinata." His lips met hers, nipping playfully at her.

Naruto wasn't a patient person, but he wanted to wait for the right moment to make his move. He wanted to catch Hinata off guard, when she wasn't expecting it. It was difficult for him to restrain himself to begin with but he knew that it would be well worth it.

The wait had lasted only until later that evening, when Naruto could no longer contain himself. Hinata had finished cleaning up the kitchen after they'd eaten dinner, putting away the pots and pans that she had washed. Once she'd put the last of them into the cupboard, she turned around and was surprised to see the blond male standing there. Naruto's normally bright blue eyes were instead blood-red, dark and hooded with lust as he stared at her.

Hinata blushed from his searing gaze, and she opened her mouth to say something. Before she could, however, Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and firmly pressed her against the nearby wall. His lips crashed against hers, causing to her to squeak and her lavender eyes to widen in surprise. She could feel that his canines were sharper as he nipped at her rosy lips, a low growl escaping him as he did. Naruto kissed her roughly, his tongue demanding access to her mouth as he continued to pin her against the wall. His erection poked against her stomach, and he gripped a handful of her luscious hair, tugging at it so that Hinata's head was forced to tilt back.

The indigo-haired girl winced slightly, but couldn't stifle the pleasured moan while his mouth dominated hers. She gasped when his lips traveled down to her neck, where he proceeded to suck on her pale, unblemished skin. His teeth scraped over the sensitive area, biting down hard enough to leave a few indentations, but not enough to break her skin. It wasn't Naruto's intention to make her bleed, but to mark her as his own. To prove that she belonged to _him_ , and only him. Hinata moaned as he continued to ravish her, grabbing hold of her lover's shirt to keep herself from collapsing. Her legs threatened to give out as the Jinchuriki gave her breast a squeeze, his other hand still entwined in her long locks. Hinata's face was flushed and she was panting by now, moaning and whimpering as he nipped at her throat.

"Naruto-kun," she mewled breathlessly.

Naruto ceased the assault on her delicate neck, drawing back slightly to peer down into her beautiful, half-lidded eyes. "Let's take this into the room," he growled with an impish grin. In one swift motion, he swept her up into his arms and before Hinata even realized it, they were already in the bedroom.

Part of Naruto wanted to just lay Hinata down on the bed and take her right then and there, but he decided to hold off for the time being. There was no reason to rush things, and he had plenty of time to do what he wanted to her. Instead, set her down and proceeded to strip his white t-shirt off, carelessly tossing it aside. Never taking his crimson eyes off of her, he used one hand to undo his pants, using his other to push Hinata down so that she was on her knees before him.

Hinata gazed up at him, blushing madly as the blond ninja freed his aching member from the confinements of his boxers and pants. His erect cock was mere inches from her face, and she didn't need to be told what he wanted even as his fingers entwined in her soft hair once more. She flinched from his tight grip, yet loved the roughness behind it as he brought her face closer to his manhood.

"Suck on it," he commanded, his voice deep and husky.

The young woman needed no further instruction as she took his rigid member into her mouth. Her tongue ran over his tip, lapping up the beads of arousal that dripped from it. She eagerly licked away his pre-cum, enjoying the taste of him before taking in more of his length. Naruto's grasp on her hair tightened a bit more as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth, reminding her that he was in charge. Feeling her own arousal increasing, Hinata moved her head back and forth as she sucked on his cock, engulfing his entire shaft. She tugged his pants and boxers down slightly so that they were out of her way, grabbing onto his thighs to brace herself.

"Faster," Naruto growled, moving his hips at a more rapid speed, tugging on her hair once more.

Hinata winced but nevertheless obliged, allowing his manhood to slide down her throat completely as she quickened her pace. Her tongue swirled around his throbbing shaft as she continued to suck on him. Naruto snickered as he gazed down at his fiancee, loving the way her mouth felt around his cock. He couldn't get over just how skilled she was at it, considering how shy and innocent she was. Then again, she'd gotten plenty of practice, and only continued to get to better. Naruto let out an obscene groan when his length thrust down her hot, tight throat.

"Fuck," he hissed." By now he was using both of his hands to guide her back and forth, forcefully thrusting in and out of her mouth. "Ah...Hinata... You look so fucking sexy with my dick in your mouth," he grunted.

Hinata whimpered softly from the slightly painful grip he had on her hair, but she couldn't help but enjoy it nonetheless. She loved how aggressive he was, and she continued to obediently suck on his member. Her nails dug into his thighs, trying to keep up with his rapid pace. The head of his cock continually pounded against the back of her throat and she struggled to hang onto him as his thrusts became more brutal.

Naruto swore under his breath when she moaned, the sound muffled as she orally pleasured him. He could feel tiny vibrations throughout his cock, further fueling his arousal. As much as he wanted to cum, however, he wasn't finished with her yet. Not even close.

Hinata panted breathlessly when he suddenly pulled out, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked up to meet his searing gaze. Her lavender eyes locked on to his blood-red ones, unable to move from her spot. Naruto's whisker marks were more pronounced now as well, giving him a more feral look as his lust grew more intense.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice came out just above a whisper.

Naruto smirked and reached down to pull her up to a stand, wasting no time in stripping her pink blouse off. "You're not going to be needing that," he told her, his voice gruff and deeper than before. "Or this," he added, easily unclipping her bra in one swift motion. Early on in their relationship, he'd been rather clumsy with the task, and had frequently fumbled with removing the article, much to his annoyed embarrassment. Now, though, he barely needed to put forth any effort, and he removed the lacy garment off of his petite lover before tossing it aside. He scanned over her well-endowed chest, feeling himself twitch with excitement.

Hinata gasped when she was pushed against the bedroom wall, the Jinchuriki groping both of her breasts. His large hands greedily squeezed the beautiful mounds, and he could see how her pink nipples had stiffened. He bent down to bring his face to chest, cupping her breasts while his tongue lapped over her flawless skin. When his teeth skimmed over one of her nipples, he heard her emit a tiny squeak as she grabbed on to his shoulders. He loved the way her breasts felt in his hands, and he continued to fondle them without restraint as he began to suckle on her nipple.

One of Hinata's hands ran through her lover's short hair, the other still gripping his shoulder for support. She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips, and she felt him slide her skirt down her hips, leaving her in only her panties. Naruto paused long enough to remove his pants and boxers completely, casting them aside as he crashed his lips against Hinata's. His erection brushed against the thin lace of her undergarment, smearing drops of his arousal over the material. She let out a soft hiss when his sharpened teeth nipped her, unable to help herself from grinding against him. Naruto's tongue snaked into her mouth, squeezing her breast with his left hand. Hinata slid her panties down, immediately feeling his manhood poke against her.

"Fuck," Naruto growled, breaking the kiss when the head of his cock became lubricated with her juices upon contact. He could tell how soaked she was, his member easily gliding between her thighs to rub against her nether regions.

Hinata was aware her own arousal as well, a light blush on her cheeks as she felt his sex slide deliciously along hers. Her eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly found herself bent over the dresser. Her breasts squished against the top of the dresser, and she felt her lover grab a handful of her dark hair. Naruto tugged to force Hinata's head to tilt back, a devious grin on his face when she winced. His other hand clutched at her hip, and in one fluid motion, he easily slid all the way inside of her.

The abrupt sensation caused Hinata to cry out, feeling Naruto's member buried deep inside of her. Her hot walls hugged his throbbing manhood, and she gripped the edge of the dresser. Naruto thrust his hips back and forth at a rapid speed, tightening his hold on her further. He leaned down and began to nibble on her earlobe, letting his sharp teeth skim along the sensitive area. Hinata shivered with delight and closed her eyes in ecstasy, breathless as the blond ninja slid in and out of her over and over again.

"You're so fucking tight," he murmured into her ear, before his lips traveled back down to her neck. He kissed the area roughly, his aggression increasing as he continued to pound into her. His teeth nipped at her pale skin, leaving a few indentations. Naruto let go of her hair and reached around to grab her breast. His other hand remained on her hip, keeping her in place as he kept it up.

Hinata gasped when he pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger, his entire length buried inside of her. She looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze, wincing from a particularly harsh thrust. They way she looked at Naruto with those half-lidded eyes nearly made the Jinchuriki explode right then and there. "Naruto...kun..." she whispered.

He loved the way she said his name in that shy, yet sensual voice, and he leaned down to kiss her shoulder. After tweaking her nipple for a few more seconds, he decided to play with the rest of her breast. His hand groped at the large mound, his rugged skin in stark contrast to her soft smoothness. The firm squeezes he administered caused her to gasp and moan, all while he continued to ram back and forth into her. His manhood twitched inside of her, enjoying how her sweet juices lubricated him. Hinata panted breathlessly, letting out a small squeak when he pinched her nipple again. He let go of her hip to feverishly grab at her other breast, now fondling both of them.

With a smirk, he bent down closer to her, his breath warm against her ear. "You like this, don't you?" It was more of a statement and he felt her shiver with delight when he scraped his teeth over her earlobe. "I can tell."

Hinata managed to nod, unable to articulate any words. Between the rough treatment of her chest and how he relentlessly pounded into her from behind, it was difficult for her to think. All she knew was that she loved every second of it.

Naruto felt himself getting close but he wasn't ready for it to end just yet. He pulled out of his lover, whom looked over her shoulder at him with pleading eyes.

With an impish grin, he grabbed her and spun her around so that she was facing him. He firmly held her chin in one hand, forcing her to look up at him. His smoldering eyes made Hinata weak in the knees as he stared at her intently.

"Did you think that I was done with you?" His free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him.

"N-no," she softly murmured, unable to shake her head.

He leaned down closer to her, his lips brushing against hers. "Good."

Hinata was suddenly lying on the bed with Naruto on top of her. He had grabbed both of her wrists in one of his large hands, pinning them above Hinata's head and against the mattress. His lubricated cock slipped inside of her, and he felt her tight walls grip him immediately. There was no better sensation, and he buried himself all the way inside of her.

The indigo-haired girl closed her eyes and moaned in ecstasy as he began to thrust in and out of her. "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto gazed down at Hinata, taking in all of her reactions as his speed quickly picked up. Her pleasured expressions and alluring sounds turned him on even further, and he tightened his hold on her wrists. Hinata looked so gorgeous lying helplessly beneath him, and his eyes traveled down to her slender neck. There were a few red marks from when he had bitten her, and he brought his fingers to the area. He caressed the blemishes with his fingertips, even as he continued to thrust.

Hinata's eyes opened when she felt him touch her throat, her lavender meeting his red. She gave him a small nod, which confused the Jinchuriki for a brief moment before he realized what she was insinuating. On a normal day, Naruto would've been a little hesitant to heed that request. However, in his current state, not to mention the fact that he was unbelievably aroused, he didn't falter at the task. His hand wrapped around her delicate throat, and it occurred to him just how easily he could snap it. That was the last thing he wanted, and he at least had enough sense not to squeeze too tightly.

"You like this?" he asked huskily, leaning down so that his forehead touched hers.

Hinata gave the tiniest of nods, unable to move any further as the blond ninja kept her pinned down. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter with each thrust, a euphoric sensation traveling through her body as Naruto gently restricted her breathing.

Naruto watched Hinata's facial expression, ready to let go of her if she showed any signs of discomfort. The small smile on her lips indicated that she had no such complaints. He couldn't resist crashing his lips against hers, keeping a firm hold on her throat.

Hinata stared up at him, her breathing shallow as her airways were obsstructed. She let out a soft moan as he kissed her again, and she felt him speed up even more.

Naruto's tanned, muscular body glistened with sweat, and he finally let go of her wrists. He used his arm to hold himself up as he slammed in and out of her, the headboard of the bed knocking against the wall. He began to radiate with fiery chakra, enveloping both of them as his arousal reached a new level. His crimson eyes peered down at her hazy lavender ones, and he felt her reach up to run her hand through his short hair.

"Hinata," he mumbled, leaning down to kiss her again. His sharp teeth skimmed over her rosy lips, earning another pleasured moan from his fiancee. He made sure not to tighten his hold around her neck, knowing that he could risk hurting her otherwise. Nevertheless, he couldn't get enough of it as he pounded into her with force.

Hinata let out a silent scream from a particularly harsh thrust, clenching her eyes shut. She tried to whisper his name, but no sound came out. Her hands traveled down to his broad shoulders, and she clutched at them.

Naruto's cock slammed into her hot core repeatedly, feeling as her tight walls hugged him. He continued to kiss her lustfully, drowning out her quiet whimpers.

Hinata's hands moved down along his strong biceps before they found their way to his hips as he kept up with the frenzied thrusting motions. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him when he broke the kiss, emitting a breathless gasp. His hand was still firmly wrapped around her delicate throat, but he applied no further pressure. Hinata felt a sense of euphoria as her lover dominated her, allowing him to do as he pleased. She grabbed onto his ass, her nails digging in.

The blond ninja rammed into Hinata relentlessly, getting closer and closer to his peak. He knew that she would soon reach hers as well, especially if he kept up with the pace. His orange chakra radiated all around them and the headboard continually knocked against the wall. This felt like Heaven and Hinata looked so damn irresistible as she met his searing gaze once more. She was unable to speak but he could see the pleading look on her beautiful face. Naruto panted heavily, noticing how her eyes were slowing beginning to close as she became light-headed. He felt her hold on him weaken, indicating that she was just about at her limit.

"Naruto...kun..." Hinata whispered, her voice barely audible.

The Jinchuriki pounded into her as he felt her clench around him. "Fuck," he growled in a low, deep voice. He throbbed needfully inside of her, unable to suppress his grunts and groans of pleasure. While he still held her throat in his firm grasp, his other hand entwined in her long, soft hair. He brought his lips to hers, letting his teeth playfully skim along the area. His eyes were dark and hooded, almost glowing as he ravaged her. He buried himself inside of her as deep as he could, muffling any moans and whimpers she managed to emit. "You're mine," he hissed into her ear. "All fucking mine." Naruto felt like he was going to explode at any moment, his member aching for release. "Hinata...fuck!"

Hinata's hands fell away from his buttocks, the last of her strength leaving her body as she hit her peak. She let out a breathless gasp as her body trembled beneath his, before going still. After a few more thrusts, Naruto came as well, letting out a loud string of obscenities. He shuddered from the intensity of his orgasm, his eyes screwing shut as he filled her with his seed. He breathed heavily as he emptied himself, his chakra receding.

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he realized that he was still holding on to her throat, his irises returning to their natural blue color. He immediately released his hold on her, his eyes wide with concern. Hinata looked as though she was unconscious, but he could see that she was breathing. He let out a sigh of relief and slowly pulled out of her, untangling his fingers from her hair. "Hinata? Are you okay?" he asked as he caressed her cheek.

It was barely noticeable, but Hinata managed to answer him with a small nod. She was exhausted, visibly spent from the rough treatment.

Naruto smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead, his lips lingering for a few seconds. He gently lifted her head, inspecting her neck for any bruises that he might've accidentally left. Besides a few red marks from where he had bitten her, her throat area remained unscathed.

In her current state, Hinata was vaguely aware of Naruto lowering her head back down on the mattress, feeling movement as he got off the bed. She heard the sound of water running from the bathroom moments later.

Once the tub had been filled, Naruto turned off the faucet and returned to the bedroom. He carefully gathered Hinata into his arms, the complete opposite of how he had been just a little while ago. The blond carried her into the bathroom, where he proceeded to lower himself in the tub with her still in his arms. He gently adjusted her so that she rested between his legs, the back of her head leaning against his broad chest as the hot water soothed their bodies.

Naruto planted a kiss on top of Hinata's head to get her attention, smiling when she turned slightly to look at him. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked with an amused tone.

"I'm fine," she told him with a content sigh as she returned the smile.

"That's good," he replied, letting out a sigh of relief. "I was afraid that I might've gone a bit overboard. But...it felt so damn good..and it looked like you were enjoying it and-"

Hinata cut him with a kiss. "I did," she assured him, a light blush on her cheeks as she admitted it.

He broke into a cheeky grin. "So does that mean I can let loose a bit more often then?"

She nodded, snuggling against his chest as her eyes began to close once more. She was surprised at just how exhausted she felt, considering how Naruto was the one who did most of the work. Then again, his stamina was a force to be reckoned with, allowing him to continue for extended periods of time without needing to rest. Even after all that, he was clearly nowhere near as tired as she was.

"I was careful, ya know," he said, his lips brushing against her forehead as he held her close. "I might be reckless, but I'm not completely stupid," he added with a laugh.

"Mm-hm." Hinata let out a small yawn, beginning to doze off once more. "I know, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto snickered. "You look like you're about to pass out." Leaving her in such a state had inflated his already-swollen ego even further. "Not that I can blame you. Anyway, get some rest for now."

The indigo-haired girl didn't need to be told twice as she started to drift off, her cheek resting against his chest. "Okay," she mumbled sleepily.

"We can just have another round later," he growled into her ear as his eyes turned red again.

 **Okay, that finally wraps up this lemon. Yay. Hope that it wasn't too violent for you, but that's about as rough as I'm willing to go. Anyway, I will try to post the next one before too long. Please review ^^**


End file.
